how did Sherlock end up in the TARDIS?
by SacredPumpkin21
Summary: sherlock was just walking around the room as usual when he's bored, but he somehow finds a bizarre device which starts making this very familiar sound... rated T cause i have no idea where this is going, so just as a precaution in case shits get heavy
1. WHAT THE FRICKLE FRACKLE?

yay! so this is my first fanfic EVER and i have no idea what to say now. wow. gg, me. anyway i hope you like:)

Sherlock was just wondering around his apartment, muttering to himself. after all, he was bored! there was nothing to do, no murders to solve. Bored with his violin, he decided to read one of the many books he had, shuffling though the large pile.

Tossing book after book over his shoulder, he said "boring, Boring, lady on the cover dies, husband gets arrested, obviously, boring, boring, why isn't there anything- oh, well whats this?" he picked up what looked like a small, metal controller-looking device with a glass window covering what looked like a large selection of colored wires. puzzling over the device, sherlock raised his eyebrows as it suddenly started vibrating, and a thin wire suddenly started rising out of the device. "what the-" he said as the device started making a voooshing sort of sound, but it was very high pitched. suddenly, if you were standing at the outside watching this happen, it would look like Sherlock just started yelling, slowly fading away till he disappeared completely.

at that moment, you would hear the unlocking of the front door as John stumbled into the apartment, arms full of shopping bags. "Hey Sherlock, i've got a new case! 5 people have been murdered and two of them left death notes…" he faded off has he didn't hear a reply. "Sherlock?" he asked. He stood there for a second before sighing, and trudged to the kitchen. maybe Sherlock went out, he thought. or else he'd be jumping at the news…

on the other hand, again, you you were witnessing what was happening, it would seem that there was, again, a strange voooshing sound, then as the sound increased you would hear some man yelling, and the strange man would gradually appear to be holding a strange device out in front of him, shaking it like how you would shake a wet umbrella. gradually, however, the sound stopped and the man, realizing that it stopped, ceased yelling. Sherlock looked around, confused. "WHERE THE HELL AM I" he shouted, really, really confused. he then took a minute to actually look around and examine his surroundings. It would appear he was in a dome-shaped structure, with numerous holes in the walls, and 4 staircases, two of which were going up, two of which were leading down. the ceiling seemed to be made of a kind of… copper? in the shape of huge tubes. in the center of the copper tubes, there was a kind of copper column that lead to what appeared to be a control console. it looked complicated, like it was supposed to be controlled by about 7 people… lots of gadgets attached to it…

*BANG* Sherlock turned around, startled. should he hide? what was happening? was this the person who abducted him?…

instead of anything he imagined, a tall, skinny fellow practically flew down the stairs, running passed him to the control panel. after him, a girl with red hair and a freckled face popped her head out of the door. "Whats wrong, Doctor?" she shouted at the man who was apparently "the Doctor" whatever that meant. she spoke in an irish accent, Sherlock noted.

"AMY GUESS WHAT, WE HAVE SUMMONS" he said, pulling out a wallet-looking thing, which had nothing but a piece of paper, which happened to be blank.

"SEE" he yelled.

"WELL, WHERE TO?" she said.

"I DON'T KNOW" he yelled, running around the console, pulling at a bunch of gadgets. "NEVER BEEN THERE BEFORE."

"FOR GODS SAKE, JUST STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER." Sherlock shouted, surprising himself just as much as he surprised them. they stared at him.

"what- how-" the girl said, coming down the stairs to stand by the Doctor, who looked just as confused. "how did you get in?" she looked at the doctor. "Doctor, i thought you said nobody could get in without-"

"i know what i said Amy. you don't have to repeat it." the Doctor said quietly, using his arm to push the girl "Amy" behind him. "who are you and where did you come from?" he asked cautiously.

"i came from the same place you come from, "doctor" judging by your accent." he said, using his hands to quote "the Doctor".

"no, no, no you must be wrong, everybody who lived where i came from are dead." he said, squinting his eyes at him. he seemed to be studying Sherlock, as Sherlock as studying the Doctor. this doctor fellow seemed to have lived on his own for quite some time, judging by his fashion sense. he also seemed to be older than he appears, _much_ older, by the looks of it. he wondered wether the doctor went through any sort of plastic surgery. his eyes knew sadness, of making a grave choice, perhaps even a choice of life of death. he has seen many things, knew loss and at the same time knew love, and how he protects and talks to amy, especially acting around her, you can tell he really cares for her. the doctor licked his lip, and pointed at the strange device that Sherlock forgot he was holding. "whats that" he asked.

"uh…" sherlock didn't know how to answer. then he remembered how he got to where he is in the first place and dropped the device.

"whoa, there, don't break it." the doctor said, catching the device before it hit the floor. he then took a closer examination of it. "Oh this thing! i thought i lost it!"

"so i suppose you know what it is, then."

"of course i know what it is."

"well"

"well"

"what is it?"

"OH so thats what you wanted. uh o-kay, this is a tardisara."

"excuse me?"

"what?"

Sherlock sighed. "whats a tardisara?"

"oh it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space And Returns Anywhere."

Sherlock Blinked."i'm sorry, but what."

the doctor sighed. "it returns you, wherever you are, to the tardis."

"so i would assume we are in what would be a Tardis."

the doctor bounced on his heels. "yes"

Amy cut in "ok so now that we have pleasantries over with, who are you?"

"why, I'm Sherlock Holmes" he said, standing up straight.

"wait. THE Sherlock Holmes." Amy seemed shocked for some reason.

"yes. why, do you read John's blog?"

"she stared at him. "John's what."

"Amy…" the doctor puller her over to speak to quietly, though Sherlock could still make out bits of what they were saying.

"he said John had a blog. they shouldn't even have computers yet. how could he have a blog"

"maybe he's from another dimension. don't know what my tardisara's doing in another dimension, though." he looked puzzled.

dimension?

"he's supposed to be from the 1880's. doctor whats happening." she looked scared.

1880's?

"you know, we can question him later. its quite rude to ignore guests."

"right."

they walked over to him.

"Hello, Mr. Holmes. I'm Amy and this is the doctor. would you perhaps like to stay for tea while we get this all sorted out?"

* * *

haha so there it is! LOL im so not used to this. anyways, i might write another chapter, probably will, idk, and im sorry if my characters seem rather oc-ish. 'pologies for that. please comment nice things, if you dont- well, whatever i guess. encouragement is nice, i s'pose LOL. i think ill update it tmw. yeah ok thats a thing now. anyways, i look forward for anything you guys have to say. byee! (waves)


	2. HOLY ASDFGHJKL CYBERMEN!

**disclaimer: i dont own doctor who or sherlock, obvi. or else this would be real. **

i'm soo sorry i couldn't post a new chapter yesterday. i was watching Ni No Kuni playthoughs (cause i cant play it myself) and i completely lost what i was doing. IM SORRY (cries) anyway to make up for that and for todays short chapter, i'm gonna write 2 chapters today. (determined)

* * *

suddenly the TARDIS lurched, almost forcing sherlock to stumble and fall over.

"GERONIMO!" the doctor shouted, smiling. he ran over to the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers as needed. he then pulled over the screen which was hanging from… the roof?

Amy did her best to hold onto something.

suddenly this other person came out of one of the rooms. he has a rather large nose…

"RORY" amy screamed. "GRAB AHOLD OF SOMETHING!"

"i uh- what?" now that sherlock looked at it, Rory didn't look to well.

"suddenly the TARDIS lurched again, but stopped suddenly making sherlock lose his balance and fall down. and Rory clearly did not grab onto something as he fell on the ground swell.

silence…

Amy rushed over to Rory. "ok, i will stay with Rory, as he's sick with… well, what ever he's got."

"azneulfni"

amy rolled her eyes. "yeah, and thats something only you can pronounce. You boys go ahead and play." she gestured towards the door.

as they walked towards the exit doors, Sherlock leaned into the doctor.

"whats.." sherlock started

"its a flu. apparently Rory had a rare blood type so only he contracted the illness."

Sherlock stared at him. The doctor smiled.

"off the planet of the snamuh."

"Sherlock had a confused look on his face. "wha-"

"the doctor smiled wider and smacked Sherlock on the back. "you'll understand later."

opening the doors, sherlock saw something he'd never thought he'd ever see. he was standing in what looked like a museum, with very tall columns and with huge statues depicting what Sherlock assumed were "huge, goopy monsters." or at least thats what the first stature were like. the second one was a red, lobster/human mix. "oh, that my friend, is a "snamuh". thats where Rory contracted his cold from." The doctors voice echoed in the large room. as they were walking, they're footsteps echoed as well.

"so… are all these real creatures." Sherlock asked.

"yes" the doctor said, with that stupid grin still of his face.

"from where? i doubt that with this many creatures scientists would have at least found some of them by this time"

"well," the doctor explained, pointing to a tall, blue, cat/human hybrid. "they are from another universe."

"and… You travel to there other universes with your tardis"

"yes. you're a smart one, aren't you." the doctor commented, and stopped walking.

Sherlock chucked. "yes, very smart." Sherlock put his arms behind his back. "honestly i don't see how people cope, with such… simple minds." he gestured with his hands, giving the doctor a quizzical look.

"yes, me neither." the doctor said, looking straight ahead. Sherlock looked at him.

the doctor turned on his heel, facing Sherlock. "i am also very smart." he tapped the side of his head, with a smile on his face.

"oh. i see." Sherlock said. they both continued walking.

suddenly you could here numerous "thud, thud, thud," of metal boots hitting the ground. the doctor froze.

Sherlock looked at the doctor, curious. "whats that sound."

"thats the sound of one of my worst enemies, of death and horror, of a child's worst nightmare." He was murmuring now. "You know what we need to do?"

"What?" sherlock whispered.

"RUN" he yelled. "GO BACK TO THE TARDIS." He pushed sherlock toward a police box.

"what- no- wheres the tardis? since when was this police box here?" he said, trying his hardest to put up the brakes. "Who are your worst enemies?"

"CYBERMEN" the doctor yelled, pushing sherlock into the police box. And you can here the faint "DELETE, DELETE, DELETE" in the distance.

* * *

haii! guess you'll be getting a new chapter later, huh? haha... anyway, as usual, if you write a comment or like, it would be much appreciated. this is my first fanfic, so any tips will be very helpful. thanks! byee (waves)


	3. AAAND THE SECRETS ARE OUT! well, mostly

disclaimer: do i have to do this with every chapter? its kinda annoying. and why would a 14 year old own Doctor Who or Sherlock? like, seriously?

aaaand here's part 2! enjoy:)

* * *

"what."

"COME ON, INSIDE, WE NEED TO GO"

"WHAT."

the doctor looked desperate, but stopped trying to push sherlock into the tardis. "what do you want now, Sherlock."

Sherlock looked outside of the tardis. then inside.

outside.

inside.

"is it…"

"bigger on the inside? it sure is! NOW COME ON IF YOU DONT WANT TO GET DELETED."

The doctor finally managed to get sherlock into the tardis, and closed the door with the snap of his fingers, rushing to the console. Sherlock stared at the door, conflicted.

"how did- i mean what-"

"BRACE YOURSELVES. GERONIMOOO" he yelled, pulling down a lever. once again, the entire ship shook. This time, Sherlock had the right mind to crouch close to the ground.

after some time, the ship was quiet again, except for the faint vooshing sound.

The Doctor walked toward Sherlock, his hands clasped together, a slight smile on his face. "Now for questions."

"How is this ship bigger on the inside?" Sherlock calmly sat down next to the wall. He then put his hand against it. "It feels…"

"…alive?" the doctor finished.

Yes, actually. but how…?" Sherlock looked curiously at the Doctor, making the Doctor smile wider.

"He walked over to the console, brushing his hands against it. "thats cause it is." he said, with a mysterious smile on his face. "now, i'm not sure how it works itself, but this ship is alive. it… had an attitude, i guess you can say. It can also make choices." still smiling, he then turned to face Sherlock, clapping his hands together. "as for why its bigger on the inside, that is a small thing called Timelord science."

"Timelord…?"

"yes, Timelord. Its what i am, and as you probably know by now i'm not exactly human." he said, with a slightly sad smile on his face.

Sherlock nodded.

"Its pretty much another dimension, a very, very small dimension inside a small object. like taking another object and giving it a new face, but having it much different on the inside. like take this locket for example."

he ran around the console and came back with a normal looking locket. "See this, here, it looks normal, but open it up and…" he gave the locket to Sherlock.

Sherlock opened it up and looked surprised, cause there was an empty space in there, large enough to use as a coin purse on one side of the locket. the other side acted as a lid, Sherlock guessed.

its like taking an area of space, very special space, space that you can only find on Gallifrey, where i came from, and squeezing it into something of small size. now this locket is also alive, though i doubt it can formulate thoughts like my tardis can." the tardis made a kind of rumbly noise, which the doctor smiled at.

"I see…" Sherlock said.

"now, any there questions?"

"yes actually." Sherlock took a breath, and looked up at the doctor, who was standing in front of him. "What are Cybermen."

"ah. Yes cybermen. now, cybermen are these Robot sort of thing that can create themselves in a way, and they were created as a sort of "Human.2". However, their main goal is to create every human into a cyberman, and trying to convince them otherwise is useless, as they are incapable of any sort of emotion."

Sherlock put his hands together, thinking. "how do they convert humans into cybermen?"

"well, for starters, they cut out the brain and put it into a cyberman body."

"aww." Sherlock crinkled his nose, disgusted. "why would they do that."

"As sort of an upgrade. Though normally you can revert them back to having human emotions by taking the one in control and fixing it, using my…" suddenly the console made a sort of "ding!" noise. the doctor turned on his heel and walked over to it, pulling out what looked like a stick. it suddenly started making a high pitched buzzing sound, illuminating a sort of green light, and the doctor smiled, as several little stick-like things popped out of it. he looked at it. "alllright! its complete! my sonic screw driver is now fixed!" The Doctor seemed elated, flapping his hand about.

"whats that?"

"oh, its a sonic screw driver! MY sonic screw driver!" he smiled happily, almost seeming to dance around.

"what does it do?"

"it sonics things, of course." the doctor looked confused by this question. "Oh yes, we can use this to take you back home!" he then scanned Sherlock with the "Sonic Screwdriver" and looked at the results. "oh dear…" his smile dropped.

"what is it?" Sherlock asked, his brow creasing.

"i haven't got a clue how to send you back home."he laughed a bit. "No wonder why John has a blog. You aren't from this universe!"

* * *

yayy cliff hanger! or is it a cliff hanger? i honestly think it was kind of obvious. well, whatever. anyway, sorry for posting this so late, i had a thing that i didn't see coming. yep. anyways, reviews are always appreciated, likes are muchos gracias, and so on and so forth. so see ya tomorrow! or will i have a thing tomorrow? idk! anyways, byee (waves)


	4. Our beloved fish and custard

haii! so recently i've been obsessing over Assassin's creed II and its REALLY FUN. except one of the catacomb tombs is soo hard to beat!XD i think it was 'Santa Maria Della something something LOL i don't remember it was a really long name.' In the end I just gave up though. might go back to that in a few weeks or so. also later i'll watch Sherlock again to get more in character when i write about him. just, you know, a heads up.

**disclaimer:^^^ speaks for itself i should think.**

* * *

All of a sudden, Amy walked into the room. "y'know, a little warning would have been nice." she looked rather cross.

"ah, Amy! there you are. Sherlock here is from another universe!" The doctor said with a smile.

"Oooh, is that why John has a blog?"

"most likely."

"Whats wrong with john having a blog?" sherlock asked, kind of upset.

"oh. well, you see, in our universe, you were a character in a book… which was written in the 1880's. So naturally, it is sort of weird for john to have a blog."

"ah…" Sherlock smiled. "I don't think anything would surprise me anymore." He said after seeing the doctor and amy's expression.

"well, don't be so sure of that." the doctor said with a sneaky smile on his face.

"right… so changing the subject." Amy started.

"hows Rory?" The doctor suddenly asked, concerned.

"well… he's been better, i suppose. but he is gradually getting better."

"oh thats good then." The doctor said with a smile. "anyway, since we're all here, why don't i cook up some lunch? Amy, how does fish sticks sound?"

"uuh…" Amy hesitated. "em, yeah that'll be fine." She smiled, but it didn't reach up to her eyes.

The doctor merrily left the room, and soon after that you could here a clanging noise.

Sherlock leaned close to amy. "so… what's up with the fish sticks?"

Amy looked pained. "you'll understand once you see."

Sherlock straightened up again, looking puzzled. Amy started walking away to attend to her husband was, when he suddenly asked "wait, one last thing."

she turned around. "yeah?"

"Whats the doctor's real name?"

"ah." Amy smiled. "i don't know." she put her hands up.

"you don't- how can you not know!?" He looked seriously confused. "you've been traveling with a while now, haven't you?"

"Yes. And before you say anything, I doubt that I, you, or anybody else will ever know."

"why not?"

she shrugged her shoulders. "Its a secret that he wants to take to his grave, I guess. Actually, I doubt he even remembers."

"how do you forget your own name…?" he had a puzzled look on his face.

She smiled. "Well, he HAS lived for over 900 years…"

Sherlock blinked.

Amy smiled wider, seeing Sherlock's face expression. "Well, he did say don't be so sure of not being surprised anymore, eh?"

Sherlock was left speechless as Amy happily walked away.

"LUNCH IS READY!" you could here some more distant clanking noises, so Sherlock followed the clanking to the kitchen. When he arrived there, he was met by a table of several plates of fish sticks and several bowls filled with some yellow goopy stuff. Sherlock hesitantly put his finger in one of the bowls and tasted it. "custard." Sherlock murmured. "but why…?" he looked the fish sticks.

suddenly the Doctor walked out of a cabinet holding what looked like the fish sticks packet in one hand. "OI, I SAID- oh. didn't see you there, Sherlock. welcome to my kitchen." The doctor said, smiling. He was wearing a frilly pink apron, and a matching bandanna.

"why- I mean whats-" Sherlock gestured to the strange display on the table.

Suddenly amy walked in. "Rory's just gonna have some soup, I don't think he can stomach- oh…"

She stopped, seeing Sherlock's expression.

"Oh, hello Amy! I was actually just making soup for Rory." He said, still smiling. He swung his fish stick packet toward her. "hey, where'd my ladle go?"he spun around in a circle, frowning. "Sherlock, have you seen it?"

Sherlock just shook his head.

The Doctor walked off, murmuring about his "ladle" while Amy walked cautiously up to Sherlock. "oi, you alright?"

"yes, i'm fine." he took a breath. "Just trying not to puke."

"ah." she said, nodding. "so i take it he told you about the fish sticks and custard."

"yep."

"FOUND IT!" you could hear from another room. he suddenly walked into the kitchen. He swung his ladle towards Amy like a sword, making her dodge it. "yes, this is what i was looking for." He smiled, examining the ladle. "My trusty ladle. now i can finish Rory's soup." He looked at Amy and Sherlock. "You two get started without me." He walked back out the door.

"does he…" sherlock asked.

Amy nodded. "everyday."

* * *

sorry for the disappointing ending thereXD i just didn't know where to end it. I would think maybe... 3 more chapters? yes? no? maybe? ok. As you might have been able to tell, i'm working on fixing all capitalization problems. Anywho, comments are nice, likes are also nice, anything really is nice, chocolate is nice, and for those lactose intolerant kids soup is nice. (?)


	5. there's a Wizard of Oz reference in here

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! today you'll be getting 2 WHOLE CHAPTERS to celebrate the new Sherlock episode thats being aired at 9:00pm in BRITAIN! isn't that GREAT? (pun intended) anyways i really want to know when its being aired in the U.S. and i will be upset if i don't find out by 12:00. WE'VE WAITED THIS LONG. WE DESERVE TO KNOW. yeah anyway this chapters a mess so i hope you like ^ ^;

* * *

When they were done with lunch, (Sherlock gave all the custard to the Doctor) they went to the console room and decided to discuss how to return Sherlock back home.

"well, I suppose we could try to teleport there. Though it might end up in us all dying, so lets not do that." The Doctor said.

"yeah, but how did the mini tardis get there in the first place?" Amy wondered.

"John's supposed to be back with the groceries…" Sherlock said.

"Don't worry about that, this is a time machine, remember? we can go back however far you like." The doctor said.

"It might have been a crack in time and space… or a vortex."

"a vortex?" Amy asked. Sherlock looked up after pacing back and forth on the floor.

"yes, a vortex. well, more like a black hole. See, how i lost it in the first place was I dropped it after returning to the tardis. so it must have fallen though a black hole and into your world." he spun around, pointing at Sherlock.

Sherlock was silent for a moment. "But how did your tardis not get sucked in? black holes suck in everything that is around it, thats why its a "black" hole in the first place. so how does that work..?" Sherlock paced around the floor again.

"well, almost everything. it sucks in everything that reflects light. meaning everything except things that don't reflect light."

"Are you saying that your tardis does not reflect light?" Again, he stopped walking, giving the doctor a quizzical look. "Then how are we able to see it?" Sherlock sat down on the stairs, waiting for an explanation. The doctor, likewise, kneeled down in front of Sherlock. Then the Doctor smiled a bit. "The tardis generates her own light. its kind of hard to understand, but she takes the energy from the universe, like radio waves, and stores it to generate a special light which is called the "tardis light." Its used in case there is a place that doesn't reflect light, and to not get sucked into black holes."

Sherlock nodded his head like he understood, while Amy still looked incredibly confused. The doctor just smiled and said "Special space" doing the jazz hands.

"So in order to get back to 221B Baker Street , we have to go though a black hole and then travel back to the right time, correct?"

"Yes. Well, you also have to click your heels and say "i want to go home" three times. The Doctor grinned as Sherlock glared at him and Amy laughed. Then the doctor cleared his throat and looked serious again.

"yes, that is the only way Timelords were able to travel though dimensions. Though its been getting more and more dangerous after the Timelords disappeared. all sorts of monsters are in there." The Doctor looked sad for a second.

Sherlock gave the Doctor a curious look. "But if all the Timelords are gone, how are you still alive…?" Sherlock said before thinking that he really didn't want to know why. Likewise, The doctor didn't answer. instead, he smiled, jumped up and said, "But it can't be any old black hole! It has to be the one specific black hole, the one which you came from in the first place…" he went quiet, with his brow furled. he suddenly looked up, saying "pause here." he ran over to his console while Sherlock stood up again. "what?"

"we need to go back in time!" The Doctor said with a large grin on his face.

* * *

i'm in the mood for eggnog. i don't know why i told you that. that was weird... anyways i'm not even gonna bother putting "please comment!" or "likes are nice!" if you like it you like it. if you want to comment you comment. slap me silly and call me stupid if you don't agree.


	6. tiny little baby chapter

*smacks self* why'd i even bother putting two chapters in today. this chapter's like a little baby chapter. its not long enough to go to the "outside world". its like a baby saying "oops, got to go to work!" except in this instance its more like a document saying "oops! got to become a chapter!" NO. NO, TINY DOCUMENT. YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BECOME A CHAPTER. *clicks submit chapter* SHIT.

* * *

AMY! RORY! BRACE YOURSELVES!" he pulled down on the lever, while Sherlock fell flat on the glass floor, preparing for the shaking. Amy, who was walking away, grabbed onto one of the holes on the stairs. once the shaking stopped, Amy blew the hair out of her face, saying, "doctor, where are we?"

the Doctor only smiled. "In space."

"What are we doing in space?" Sherlock asked.

"sending a message." the doctor grinned, running to the door.

"NO DON'T-" but it was too late, the doctor already opened the door. Sherlock held his breath, waiting for him to fly out the door but realized he hadn't moved an inch, and opened his eyes to see the doctor and Amy both staring at him, smiling.

"what-"

"The tardis generates her own atmosphere, as well as gravity. you wont be dying inside her anytime soon." The doctor smiled wider, seeing Sherlock's shocked expression.

"It would have been NICE if you TOLD me…" he muttered.

"hey, if we did that, then it wouldn't have been fun! right?" He looked at Amy who nodded, still smiling.

"Hold on a minute, I still have a few questions." The Doctor and Amy both looked at him, expectantly.

"1. Why did the Cybermen attack? wasn't there a call for help?" Amy looked at the Doctor.

He thought about it for a minute. "It was probably a trap. Since it was in a Cyberman museum, it was probably a trap. anything else?"

he thought about it for a minute. "What's that sound…?" he pointed out to the still-open doorway. "Thats the tardis. it always makes that…" The doctor turned around and looked down. "well, it looks like its here." He turned around again, smiling. "GERONIMO!" he shouted. then jumped off.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"

"NO, WAIT!"

Sherlock looked at Amy, Shocked. "You mean…"

"i have no idea why he did that? correct." She seemed pained.

Sherlock was debating what to do when he and Amy both jumped when they heard a loud "thunk" underneath the tardis. "what was that?" Amy cautiously stuck her head outside the tardis and looked down. She very quickly popped hear head back in and stared at Sherlock with wide eyes. "you should…" She pointed outside. "yeah." Sherlock walked up next to Amy and looked out side the door and saw what made Amy so scared.

"What."

"yep."

"Is that…" he pointed down to the area underneath the tardis.

Amy nodded. "what else would it be?"

They were staring down at another tardis underneath the one they were in.

* * *

'pologies for this extremely short chapter. and for my weirdness. and hAPPY NEW YEARS! YEEEEEEEAAA-


	7. THE GRAND FINALE

last chapter:3 i hope you enjoyed this story, i know it was kinda all over the place, but hey, i'm working on it.

* * *

Suddenly the Doctor climbed out of the other tardis and on to the roof, then proceeded to jump up, grabbing the ledge of the tardis, pulling himself in. Amy and Sherlock stared at him, moving away from the door so he could enter. As he was walking past, he brushed off his hands saying, "Amy, close the door please." To which she did. "why're there two Tardises?" Sherlock asked

"Well, here's a little story that you might want to know. Right before Sherlock came here, I heard a loud "thunk" on the roof. So I ran over to the door, and there I was, standing outside the tardis. At the time, I was wearing a clean set of clothes, so I could tell he was from the future. Then I said, "pause here," so I did. Soon after that, you came."

"so…" Sherlock made hand gestures for the Doctor to continue.

"so, whenever the tardis stops in one place for a while, she automatically marks it. So if I go over here…" He ran over to the monitor, puzzling over it. "We should be able to track down the exact location of the black hole where you came from."

"so I can go home?"

"yes. Amy, go help Rory. this is going to be a bumpy ride." He waited till Amy ran off to pull down the lever. Sherlock grabbed hold of one of the holes in the wall.

"aaaaaand….. GERONIMO!" they took off.

After they arrived, Sherlock was 100% pure it was the most bumpiest ride ever. "Sorry about that, she doesn't like going back in time twice in a row." He smiled.

"At least we made it out alive." He stopped smiling. Instead, he opened the door for Sherlock to look outside. "Look!" He said, motioning Sherlock over.

Sherlock walked to the door, and peered out. "wow…" He said. from where he was standing, he could see millions of tiny white stars, some lighter than others, some blueish, in an uneven pattern across the sky. The stars seemed to increase into a whitish blue color, whirling around a black hole. Like a vortex of light, but ending in a black hole instead or spinning around. "Is that…"

"yes." The Doctor smiled, looking out at it. "That is the hole in our universe and yours, the one thing that connects me to you. More than a thousand light years away from earth." He looked nostalgic.

"So how are we gonna get through there?"

"Well, we have a tardis, so it shouldn't be a problem. I'm going to turn up the gravity super high, so we wouldn't feel a thing."

"why didn't we do that before?"

"because it takes up a lot of energy, thats why." he said, running to the console, flipping a few switches and pulling down a lever. "Also, this is a protocol. you have to do this, or else you will 100% dead."

"oh." Sherlock blinked.

Suddenly the Tardis started shaking. slight tremors, nothing to serious. "Its gonna be like this for a while." The Doctor said.

might as well sit tight and have some tea. What type of tea do you like?"

"black, please."

"want sugar or milk? cream?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"cold or hot?"

Sherlock stared at him. "Does it matter?"

"yes, very much, actually. it could mean the difference between a burned tongue and a stomach ache."

Sherlock thought about it for a minute. "Hot, please."

The Doctor smiled and ran off the the kitchen, while Sherlock sat down on the steps.

0o0o0o0o0

After tea, the tardis suddenly started to tremor again."OK! it looks like we're almost out of the hole!"

"yes, but… isn't it more like a tunnel?"

"or a vortex, but yes."

"oh." Sherlock stood up. "What happens after we leave?"

"well, we go to 221B Baker street, of course. do you know the exact time you left?"

"11:30 am. " He shifted the grip on his mug. "I tend to stare at the clock when i'm bored." He smiled.

"Oh, I could never do that. for me, i'm always moving around, going places. I can't bare to stand in one spot for more that 5 minutes." The Doctor said while pacing black and forth on the floor, talking with his hands.

"hm yes I can see that."

"we'll land at 11:25 then." Suddenly the shaking stopped. "Alright, we're out!" He ran over to the console, doing something with the monitor before pushing it away, and running around again until he reached the lever, pulling it down. The tardis started shaking for real now, almost making Sherlock drop the mug when he grabbed back on the hole in the wall.

After about a minute the shaking stopped. "Are we there?" Sherlock asked.

"we should be."

Amy and Rory came out of the room. "Look, Doctor! Rory's all better!" She smacked him on the back. "Right, Rory?"

"haha yeah, kinda." he coughed.

"oh thats good, I wasn't sure if he'd ever get better. alien illnesses are kinda…"

"well he's better now, so thats good." Amy interrupted.

"The Doctor smiled. "yes it is. And you're just in time to wish Sherlock goodbye!" He turned to sherlock, walking up to him. He then grabbed Sherlocks hand, forcing a small box into his palm, and wrapping his fingers around it. "this is a goodbye present. open it when you're alone." Then the Doctor Smiled, backing away from Sherlock to stand besides Amy and Rory. Amy was smiling when she said "goodbye!' wrapping her arm around Rory's neck. He looked conflicted. "who's-"

"shhh, Rory, not now." She cut him off with her hand.

The Doctor said "see you again Sherlock!" waving. he has a solemn smile on his face. Sherlock hesitated. "yes, you too." he managed with a smile before walking out the door into his apartment. A few seconds later of letting it all sink in, he heard a distant "vooshing" sound. Turning around, he saw the doctor's tardis inside his kitchen slowly disappearing, like its pulsing, and then he saw the Doctor stick his head out, waving with a sad smile on his face. He looked like he was about to say something, but he disappeared too fast.

Sherlock just stood there in shock before he heard r the unlocking of the front door as John stumbled into the apartment, arms full of shopping bags. "Hey Sherlock, i've got a new case! 5 people have been murdered and two of them left death notes…" he faded off as he saw what Sherlock was wearing. "Dear god! are you still in your pajamas?"

Sherlock looked down."oh." He was wearing striped, flannel pajamas with a dark blue bathrobe and slippers. "I guess I am."

"You guess? _you guess? _Sherlock, what if we had a guest?" John looked quite annoyed. Sherlock started laughing, making John jump.

"what is it?"

"oh, its nothing your normal, boring mind would be able to comprehend." Sherlock stopped laughing, but he was still smiling.

John just rolled his eyes, stumbling into the kitchen and putting the bags on the floor. While he put away the groceries, Sherlock opened up the box that the Doctor gave him. it was a normal box with a simple locket inside. Suddenly he realized: that was the very same locket that the Doctor had shown him. He opened it up, to find a note that perfectly fit in the locket. he opened the note up. it read:

_dear Sherlock:_

_i hate goodbyes. So as a parting gift, I give you this locket. Now I don't care what you do with it- you could give it away, throw it out burn it, or keep it. But this is a message carrier. To use it, you write a message on a piece of paper and put it in, then close the lid, say "Doctor" and open up the lid again. the message will be gone, but it will be on my slightly physic paper, and since it was your voice, It will locate where you are in latitude and longitude, and I will read what you say and come by to visit. If you ever feel like you want to get away, or you're bored, just use this and i will come by to visit. _

_-The Doctor_

Sherlock chuckled, making John look up at Sherlock. "what've you got in your hands?" "nothing," Sherlock replied, putting the locket back in the box. "Just a gift from a friend."

John raised his eyebrows, surprised. "I thought you said you don't have friends?"

Sherlock paused for a minute before smiling. "Now I do." He walked into the kitchen to help John with the groceries. "So what about this case you were talking about again?"

The tardis was not seen again until much, much later.

* * *

soo did you like the ending? i hope it wasn't too disappointing. also, should i make a doctors version of after sherlock left? what do you think? please write a review:3


End file.
